My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Cherry Crash
|hair = |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School |voice = Paula Berry in ''Rainbow Rocks}} ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Pinkie on the One. Player Piano. Shake Your Tail. Perfect Day for Fun. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Friendship Games animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Mirror Magic. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Good Vibes. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending A Fine Line. In Queen of Clubs, Cherry Crash appears as a member of the Chess Club, and the Manga Club. Star Crossed. Display of Affection. A Little Birdie Told Me. Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic. Schedule Swap. Run to Break Free. Five Lines You Need to Stand In. Fluttershy's Butterflies. Text Support. Lost and Pound. Accountibilibuddies. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass. Other depictions IDW comics In My Little Pony Annual 2013, Cherry Crash appears on pages18, 40, and 41. In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Cherry Crash appears on pages 1, 14, 16, 34, 36, 37, and 38. Storybooks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight watches Flash walk away EG.png Students fill the hallways again EG.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Big McIntosh eating an apple EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Main 4 marching down the cafeteria aisles EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png CHS students dancing together EG.png Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Flash Sentry and band playing at Fall Formal EG.png Flash Drive big song finish EG.png Principal Celestia walking on stage EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Twilight stepping on stage EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight pushes gym doors open EG.png Sunset "I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school" EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Flash Sentry hypnotized EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Sunset "didn't know there was another way" EG.png Twilight "forever be alone" EG.png Sunset crawling out of the crater EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Photo Finish takes the main six's picture EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Pinkie on the One Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Rainbow and friends having lunch EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash getting annoyed EG2.png Rainbow Dash yells at Pinkie EG2.png Player Piano Crowd of students EG2.png Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png Shake Your Tail! Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High students dancing EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing "Shake Your Tail!" EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png Rainbow Rocks EW promotional.jpg Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Main Six pairs run in different directions EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Canterlot High students glaring at Sunset EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Octavia Melody conversing with students EG2.png Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png Adagio declares a battle of the bands EG2.png Unnamed girl 1 "I can beat you!" EG2.png Unnamed girl 2 "ha! you wish!" EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Flash surprised by Twilight's return EG2.png Twilight and Flash "something like that" EG2.png Flash Sentry "no one here wants this" EG2.png Chocolate chip lands in Twilight's hair EG2.png Twilight glancing behind her EG2.png Various arguing CHS students EG2.png Rainbooms stand up to the Dazzlings EG2.png Applejack takes Fluttershy's hand EG2.png Rainbow Dash takes Rarity's hand EG2.png Twilight shouting "friendship is magic!" EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Twilight "We're all together again" EG2.png Twilight "Why isn't this working" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Rainbooms looking uncomfortable EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 3 EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Twilight and Rarity walking past booing students EG2.png Applejack walking past booing students EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings "Our time is now" EG2.png Rainbow steps in EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png Audience shielding themselves from the waves EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png The Dazzlings "Nothing can stop us now!" EG2.png Audience moves their attention to the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png Audience feels the shockwave EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png Audience after shockwave EG2.png Audience singing along EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 1 EG2.png Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 2 EG2.png The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Lyra finishing Sweetie Drops' sentences EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' CHS students in the library EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Rainbow "We'll always be" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Rainbow Dash marching across the gym EG3.png Rainbow sprouts pony wings on stage EG3.png CHS Rally Song big finish EG3.png CHS students cheer for Rainbow Dash EG3.png CHS marching band playing EG3.png Cherry Crash says hello to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi surprised someone knows her name EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Fluttershy holding her breath EG3.png Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fire an arrow EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack smile at each other EG3.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Sci-Twi surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Sci-Twi "winning these games depends on me" EG3.png Sunset sees Sci-Twi about to open the amulet EG3.png CHS students in a clamor EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Sci-Twi EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Wondercolts making stupid faces EG3.png Sweetie Drops takes a selfie with Lyra, Derpy and Micro Chips EG3.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic They'll be at the premiere tonight.png Ushering them to their seats.png Juniper Montage smacking the posterboard EGS3.png Juniper Montage angrily shakes the posterboard EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight look at passing students EGS3.png People walking through the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Cherry Crash trying on sunglasses EGS3.png Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, and Blueberry Cake hear Juniper EGS3.png Demon Juniper Montage entering the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Good Vibes Trixie walking through the Canterlot Mall SS16.png Trixie notices a "Missing" poster for Angel Bunny SS16.png Fluttershy asking around the mall about Angel SS16.png Rarity unable to attract customers SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash release a rainbow of good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash in the colorful Canterlot Mall SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together A Fine Line Promotional stand for Tirek's Revenge game EGDS2.png Lots of people waiting in line at the mall EGDS2.png Line of people at the mall slowly moving forward EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs Photo Finish taking the chess club's picture EGDS4.png Rainbow Dash joins the chess club EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the chess club EGDS4.png AJ and Rainbow pass each other in the hall EGDS4.png Applejack and Rainbow look behind at each other EGDS4.png Applejack and Rainbow share an electrifying gaze EGDS4.png Photo of Applejack and the manga club EGDS4.png Star Crossed The Canterlot City Planetarium EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber meet up at the planetarium EGDS7.png Display of Affection Crowd of people outside Carousel Boutique EGDS9.png A Little Birdie Told Me Cranky Doodle teaching a math class EGDS10.png Students shocked by Trixie's accusation EGDS10.png CHS students starting to get excited EGDS10.png Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Interior view of Sweet Snacks Cafe EGDS24.png Twilight and friends sitting at a cafe booth EGDS24.png Rarity "don't worry, darling" EGDS24.png Rarity "I can fix this!" EGDS24.png Rarity "do you have glitter on you?" EGDS24.png Schedule Swap CHS students in advanced physics EGDS37.png Run to Break Free Rainbow steps into world of slow-motion EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash running at high-speed EGDS42.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior view of Starswirled Music Festival EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie turning on the camera drone EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie filming an internet video EGDS47.png Festival goers in line at nacho truck EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Fluttershy's Butterflies Wide view of the CHS soccer field CYOE2a.png Cherry Crash and Mystery Mint cheering CYOE2a.png Cherry Crash and Mystery Mint look confused CYOE2a.png Cherry and Mystery unable to hear Fluttershy CYOE2a.png Text Support Mane Seven saying goodbye for the day CYOE3.png Exterior shot of the Sweet Shoppe CYOE3c.png Lost and Pound Accountibilibuddies My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Students glaring at Sunset in the cafeteria EGFF.png Micro Chips alone in the library EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Trixie reading Wallflower Blush's name EGFF.png Wallflower appears near Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png A droplet in the mist.png Photos of Canterlot High students EGFF.png CHS students looking at their yearbooks EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Land patrons going to light parade EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Vignette looking at displeased crowd EGROF.png.png Vignette about to take the crowd's picture EGROF.png Left side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Right side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass IDW comics Equestria Girls Holiday Special Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 2.jpg